


hold me in your memory

by ziziphusjujuba



Category: Captain America (Movies), Romanogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (i still cant tag), After endgame, Canonverse AU, Steve POV, angsty, pro romanogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziziphusjujuba/pseuds/ziziphusjujuba
Summary: *deep sigh* so, after some time has passed and my grief processed somewhat, I came to a decision that I would like to write a ficlet honouring DA ship. - I'm a bit sorry that I can't do better but wanted to participate with whatever I'm able to do right now :3 -(( yep, I'm still salty how the canon happened, how the creators did not honour this power couple of our hearts more.. yet the only thing I can do about it is, I guess, to let go and remember.. the things I'm okay with:D lol. *still in deny,maybe * ))Anyhow, thanks if you read this ficlet - and I hope you like it!:3-- I was not aimed for anything just listened some melancholic music when it started to build up.  I did'nt plan anything ahead but maybe I'l just add an epilogue kinda chapter..or maybe not;pps: excuse grammar mistakes!!!^^"" feel free to message me about them,if you feel like!:o)





	hold me in your memory

Maybe a week passed by, maybe two..  
counting it would not make much difference, it would not really make anything easier.

As the moon shone behind big grey clouds the sky seemed like a foggy mirror,  
darkness fell upon the land.  
  
Steve stared out through his window  
he just could not sleep, not a minute.  
  
The night was the only period when Time seemed to stand still  
and he was left alone with his thoughts,feelings  
and alone with his memories...  
  
After everything went down and the end of the world did not come, after all,  
it still felt like he would be in hell.  
  
as emptiness have spread its cold venom through his whole being, more than ever  
  
the heaviness of his breath was the only thing reminded him that he was still alive.

  
  
He heard Her voice sometimes, like a whisper of the wind,  
her last words haunting him  
_  
"See you in a minute"_

  
  
Ironic how Time always played games with him.. cruel cruel games.  
  
( and ironic how now he really felt like a bitter _old_ man )  
  
Time is .. like the ever changing clouds on the great sky passes by sometimes slowly then quicker than one would like,  
and the past ..  
well the past can't be changed   
at least _not_ in the way he would wanted to change it...  
  
so now he only had memories - of old days and of days from not so long ago -  
  
  
But the thing is.. he simply just could not accept that   
this is it  
  
because even though he was blind to see it before, a while ago the realization punched him in the gut  
that in reality  
he wanted to go back to Peggy to make up for their missed chance to dance   
and..  
to finally get a closure  
so after that   
he could find Natasha  
and never let her go  
never again.  
  
He loved Peggy, he always treasured her in his heart, but with time   
things have changed. Nat and he.. have been through a lot  
and  
she became ..<strike>his</strike> Home.  
  
it is not a_ sin_ to love again, is it?  
  
  
If Time would be on his side for once,<strike> just this once!</strike>  
then maybe,  
maybe he could finally live a life true to his heart, and after all the fight, death and hell he'v been through  
he could finally breath again.  
  
  
// it's not that he thought how it would be fair - because, he knew, life is_ not_ fair, not on a usual-   
but deep down he believed love could conqure all, it is more powerful than any other law.. it must be //  
  
  
How could he go home now? when Natasha was home  
and how could he breath with no air?!  
when  
air  
was  
life  
was  
Natasha  
  
and she  
  
was  
  
  
gone.  
  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
_I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers_  
_And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky_  
  
_As long as I still can reach out, and touch you_  
_Then I will never die_  
  
_Remember, I'll never leave you_  
_If you will only_  
_Remember me_  
  
_Remember me..._  
  
_Remember, I will still be here_  
_As long as you hold me_  
_In your memory_  
  
  
R.I.P. Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanova / Natasha Romanoff  
  
(lyrich from Josh Groban:Remember)

**Author's Note:**

> *deep sigh* so, after some time has passed and my grief processed somewhat, I came to a decision that I would like to write a ficlet honouring DA ship. - I'm a bit sorry that I can't do better but wanted to participate with whatever I'm able to do right now :3 -  
(( yep, I'm still salty how the canon happened, how the creators did not honour this power couple of our hearts more.. yet the only thing I can do about it is, I guess, to let go and remember.. the things I'm okay with:D lol. *still in deny,maybe * ))  
Anyhow, thanks if you read this ficlet - and I hope you like it!:3-  
\- I was not aimed for anything just listened some melancholic music when it started to build up. I did'nt plan anything ahead but maybe I'l just add an epilogue kinda chapter..or maybe not;p
> 
> ps: excuse grammar mistakes!!!^^"" feel free to message me about them,if you feel like!:o)


End file.
